Lies of love
by magirl0413
Summary: Queen Mab, the Fairy Queen, loved the simplicity of humans, especially love struck nations in denial. It was so easy to manipulate them and oh how she loved to make them squirm. It is a shame that Norway and Denmark are perfect targets. DenNor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a DenNor slash so if you don't like don't read. I don't own Hetalia or Queen Mab. **

Oh how Queen Mab loved to cause mayhem in the boring, pitiful human lives. And, sometimes, when she was feeling particularly adventurous, she liked to mess with the Nations. They were so quaint, so... Involved in their pathetic human ways. It made Mab ill. But oh, how she loved to destroy such simple lives.

She was far from home now, in the woods of magic in a place called Norway. She was visiting the faire Queen there, a weak kind soul, when she came across a nation.

She saw him walking in the forest. He was not very tall, with blond hair and a blank face. But it was his eyes that made Mab so interested. They were cold, hard, like sheets of ice, frozen so many times over.

Mab went to the Queen, "Who is the human with eyes of ice?" She said.

The Queen gazed at her sadly, "He, is who this nation is. He is Norway or Lukas as his kind often call him."

"Perhaps I can have fun with this Nation," Queen Mab said to herself.

She flew down and watched him from the shadows. Norway simply walked to the river in the woods and stopped by its edge. He simply watched the almost frozen river flow slowly.

He felt a cold flake of snow fall to his cheek and quickly turns to water, running down his cheek. He gazed up at the snow as it fell. He felt angry, conflicted, "Damn you Mathaius," he growled.

Mab raised an eyebrow in interest, "Who is this Matthias?" She mutters.

"Damn you for making me love you," Lukas hissed.

A slow smile spread across Queen Mab's face. So the nation was in love with... Perhaps another nation? Mab could certainly work with that.

The nation sighed and turned back and went down the way he came. Mab followed him to his house, a small cottage in the middle of the woods.

He walked slowly up the house and paused at the back door, Mab watched with interest as Norway entered his house, almost reluctantly.

Mab slipped in just as the door was closing behind Lukas. The nation took of his coat and hung it on the coat rack, he slipped off his boots and walked inside.

It was a quaint cottage, that had no warmth except for the fire. There were no pictures or memorabilia, from the nation's life.

Mab felt somewhat disappointed at the little information she had to work with. But she could make do.

She watched with some boredom as Lukas made himself a cup of tea. Just as he was sitting down, his front door burst open, nearly being thrown of its hinges with the force, and another man burst in.

His hair and eyes were wild and exciting, bright with happiness and enthusiasm. Mab watched as The Nation stiffened and turned to the other man. "Matthias," he said stiffly.

Mab eyes widened and she smiled just as wide. Se studied the other man, he was smiling so brightly it almost sickened the Queen. "So this is the Nation's secret love? How quaint, I shall enjoy removing such a bright smile from his face," she said cruelly. She decided that she would wait until she made her move. She watched as Matthias rushed to Lukas and enveloped him in a great, sweeping hug.

Norway struggle out of the hug and pushed Denmark away. Though Lukas did not see the pain that flashed across the other Nation's face, but Mab, ever observant did not miss it. She smiled, they were making it to easy. But the same happy smile replaced itself onto Denmark's face, "Oh come on Norge, don't be like that," he said.

Norway frowned, "What're you doing here, and don't call me Norge," he said coldly.

Another flash of pain was quickly replaced by a fake smile, "I just came to visit my favorite nation," he said happily, but it was so fake even Mab could see it.

The other Nation seemed to be oblivious however, "Who says I want you here," Lukas said, his voice as cold as ice.

Mab saw the older Nation's breathe catch and the Queen thought, for a moment that Denmark would burst into tears but the fake smile replaced the grimace of pain. "Would you prefer I left," he was still smiling but his voice was deep with sorrow.

Again Norway seemed to not notice, "I would much prefer it," he said without emotion or regret.

Denmark covered the sob with a cough, "Alright, I'll leave then," he said, and without a word further he left.

Mab waited for a moment and watched as the other remaining nation's shoulders sagged and he shook his head. He turned and walked to his room. As soon as Norway was out of sight, Mab opened the front door and flew out it. She quickly flew to the retreating Nation. He was running as fast as he could, it seemed. Mab caught up to him quickly and remained out of his sight. He ran into the surrounding woods and waited until he was well away from the cottage, until he collapsed against a tree with a sob.

He curled up, his face pressed painfully into his knees and his hands gripping his hair.

Mab watched with amusement and landed gently on a low hanging limb. She sprawled out comfortably and looked down at the crying nation. "He hates you, you know," she said, loudly enough for him to hear.

Denmark froze and looked around, "Who-Who said that," he said.

"I did," she said and Matthias scrambled up and stared at the Fairy Queen.

"Who are you," he asked tears still streaming down his face.

"I am Mab," she said with authority.

"M-Mab? Why are you here," he asked cautiously.

"I am here to tell you the truth that you already know," she said.

"What do I already know?"

"The one you love," she said cruelly, "Does not love you."

Matthias gasped, "No-no you're wrong! You are wrong! He-he does love me, he just...doesn't show it," Denmark tried weakly.

"Silly Nation, are you so sure," she laughed in his face.

Denmark eyes fell, "You're...," he frowned, blinking away tears he turned and ran.

Queen Mab watched him go with great amusement, this was to easy, and if she remembered correctly, if a Nation is upset, they often go to war. She would have to do some research.

/?/

She flew away slowly, contemplating everything that she had heard. Apparently, Denmark's bosses were pinning for war with a Nation called Sweden. Perhaps if she pushed him hard enough...he would lose himself in war.

She smiled in excitement, but she would have to think of a way to anger and upset Denmark, and make it all Norway's fault. He would enjoy the look on the cold man's face when he realized that he would be the downfall of the great nation of Denmark.

Perhaps she could make Norway say something, something terrible within earshot of Denmark.

Her smile widened, that would work.

She hurriedly used her magic to transport her to where Denmark was staying in Norway and she let herself in. Mab found the nation sitting pensively, staring at the television, sound on mute. She landed on his coffee table and immediately drew his attention. He shot up and backed into the couch, flipping over it with a surprised exclamation.

He popped up over the couch and stared at her, "What are you doing here," he hissed.

She gazed at him without interest, "I was sent by Norway himself, to tell you that he wishes to tell you something very important," she said, lying to him easily.

So filled with hope was he that he believed her immediately, "Really?!" He exclaimed with a smile, "Norway wants to talk to me?!" He jumped up and grabbed his coat and hat. "Thanks," he called behind him as he ran to his car and quickly got in.

Mab waited until he was out of sight before she used her magic to transport herself to Lukas' home.

He was sitting on the couch, sipping tea and reading a book when she suddenly appeared before him. His eyes only opened a fraction, the only sign that he was surprised by the sudden appearance of the fairy.

He recognized her immediately, "Queen Mab, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," he asked wearily.

She smiled, "I was just hear visiting you, just out of interest, I got so bored with old Arthur, I decided I would visit," she said slyly.

Norway watched her cautiously, England had told him stories of Mab, the evil Fairy Queen. "Of course," he said.

Mab felt it when Denmark's car pulled into the clearing. She would have to be quick, "What about that other one, Denmark?" She saw, with amusement that Norway stiffened.

"What of him?"

Mab knew the annoying Dane would enter as loudly as he could so she muffled the sounds so he could not be heard. She knew the Dane could not resist listening into his crushes words.

"I know you love him," she said bluntly.

Norway turned a deep shade of red, "I most certainly do not!" He insisted.

"Well then what do you think of him," she asked.

"He is an annoying nuisance that the world could live without," Norway said coldly. Using her magic Mab caused all of the emotions inside of the nation to flair, "He's loud and obnoxious and brutish. He has no sense of decency, all he does is drink and annoy me constantly. He declares his love for me on the daily and he doesn't realize that I don't love him! In fact... I hate him! I hate him so much! I wish he would just leave me alone," Lukas was shouting now, and that was something he never did. During his rant Mab had removed the spell that muffled all sound outside the room and they both heard a strangled sound come from the hallway.

Denmark appeared and Norway's face turned six shades paler. He took a nervous step backwards and swallowed hard, "D-Denmark….I-"

"Is all of that true?" Matthias whispered brokenly.

Lukas didn't know what to say, he felt numb and scared at the same time, "I-How much did you hear?" He asked cautiously.

To Norway's horror tears began to pour from Denmark's eyes, no matter what he had said he had never ever made the older nation cry, "Everything," Matthias sobbed, "I heard it all. But-but, was it true?"

Norway's resolve hardened, he felt it was necessary, in order for him to prepare himself to actually tell Denmark how he felt, he needed time. "Yes, yes it is." Norway felt a part of his heart crumble at the look of pure horror and pain that was plastered to Matthias' face.

Denmark had officially had his heart ripped from his chest, painfully, empty. His world was ending all because he decided to love one man who could not love him back.

Lukas watched as Matthias' eyes emptied and for a moment they simply stared past him, but then his eyes hardened. Like biting steal, they burned through Norway. He suppressed the urge to take a step back. Norway had seen that look before, in battle, when Denmark was nothing but a killing machine with his axe. It had never been directed at him, and now that it was, Lukas felt afraid for his life.

Denmark fists clenched and his teeth gritted painfully but he suppressed the unbridled rage and pain. Suddenly his fists slackened and he let everything go in a sigh of pain. His eyes, however, remained unchanged. "Fine, you want me to leave? I will," he growled and spun on his heels and walked to the door. He paused, almost as if to say something but he shook his head and walked out, slamming the door shut.

Norway collapsed into the couch with a heavy sigh. Denmark would forgive him, he would come back. He always came back. With that the exhausted Norwegian, fell into a troubled sleep.

In the shadows Queen Mab watched the exchange with a smile. The little nation has no idea what he has just set into motion and the Queen could not wait to see the outcome.

**I think there will only be two chapters but RandR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if this is militarily or politically accurate but lets just pretend it happens. **

At first Norway was not worried about the older nation. He expected him to come bursting through the door or call him any day now.

He really started to worry when it had been two months and Lukas had not heard from or seen Matthias at all.

He called his brother, Iceland, but he had not heard anything either. He decided to call his younger brother Finland. As soon as his brother picked up the phone he was met with sobbing.

"What is wrong," Lukas asked.

"It-It is Berwald and Matthias," he said and sobbed harder.

Norway felt his heart drop through the floor. The only sign of his worry was small crease in his brow, "Explain," he demanded.

Finland coughed and sobbed harder, "I-I don't know why but...Matthias just showed up! He-He was furious and he-he..."

"Yes," Lukas insisted.

"He just declared war on Sweden!" Finland cried.

Norway's eyes widened and he dropped the phone, "What?" He whispered. He felt himself fall back into the couch, he lowered his head into his hand shaking it fiercely. He could still hear Finland calling his name desperately.

Norway stood up suddenly and grabbed his coat and cell.

He needed to find Denmark.

/?/

And find him he did, but it certainly was not what he expected.

When he had stumbled upon their base camp he had walked straight to where he heard Denmark giving orders loudly. The older nation was rallying his arm for one final assault.

"We will take no survivors and no mercy, understood," there was no arguing with him, "Dismissed," he commanded, sounding absolutely frightening. Norway hesitated and waited until the tent was empty before entering.

If Denmark was surprised to see him he didn't show it, "Norway," he said without emotion.

"What are you doing," Lukas demanded.

Denmark stopped and turned to him, his eyes like steel, "Why do you care, you hate me remember? Now leave," he said coldly.

Norway felt his heart clench painfully, "I-I want to fight alongside you," he insisted.

A flash of fear swirled through Matthias' eyes, "Absolutely not," he said.

Norway actually stepped back, he knew why he saw fear in the older nation's eyes, "You already know the outcome of this war," he accused in shock. Denmark looked down and refused to meet his eye, "You know you are going to loose!"

Denmark turned away, back stiff, "Yes, but it is of no concern to you," he said.

Norway stepped forward and took Denmark's arm. The older nation flinched but did not pull away. "Don't...don't do this Matthias," Norway begged, "Please."

Denmark turned to him shocked, he had never heard Lukas beg or even say please. They gazed at each other, but Denmark looked away, he pulled away. "It's not up to me anymore, it's already done," he said his voice and eyes cold.

Lukas felt despaired, he couldn't let Denmark do this. He would be destroyed. "Denmark please," he pleaded, but he was ignored.

Denmark walked around him and called two guards to his tent, "Do not allow this man to leave this tent," he ordered.

Norway's eyes widened and his voice was almost frantic, "You can't keep me here! Matthias! No! Don't, you'll get yourself killed," he cried in frustration.

Denmark turned but only fractionally, "You don't care," he said and walked silently out of the tent.

Norway sat with a despairing sigh and prepared himself for the long wait. He could see the silhouette of the guards outside his door so he dared not try to leave.

"Would you like to see what is happening?" A voice said.

Norway jumped up in surprise as Mab appeared suddenly before him again. She held in her hands a large glass ball. Norway gazed at her with distrust, but his need to know what was happening to Denmark over ruled his suspicion. He nodded and she smiled cruelly and beckoned him to the ball.

He looked inside and gasped. Two armies stood facing one another, two lone men stood out on the field, both facing each other as well. Denmark gazed at Sweden with hatred and Sweden's gaze was empty, though almost sad.

"Ye d'nt h've t' d' th's," Sweden said softly.

Denmark's eyes flash, "I need to prove to him that I'm not useless," was all he said and he raised his axe. Sweden raised his sword, both poised at the ready. Denmark made the first move and the bloody battle began.

"No!" Norway cried in despair, "Matthias, Stop!"

Mab laughed, "They can't hear you," she said cruelly.

He ignored her and returned his attention back to the battle. Already he could see Denmark's men beginning to fall. Denmark himself was barely able to hold himself against Sweden. Denmark was strong, but he seemed distracted, almost like he was losing on purpose. Sweden struck a blow to Denmark's side and he fell back. He only took a second to recover himself before he charged again.

"Well Nation, how does it feel to watch the one you love tear himself apart, knowing it is all your fault," Mab said gleefully.

He turned to her and watched her grin evilly, to his utter surprise he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. He had never cried for someone before. "You did this," he accused through his tears.

She smiled wider, "I did, but I wouldn't get too distracted, your love is losing," she said and handed him the ball and disappeared without another word.

Lukas gazed into the ball and the tears flowed faster, Sweden stood above a bleeding and broken Denmark. The older nation was breathing heavily, blood seeping from his mouth. He gazed around him and saw that most if not all of his men had either been killed or captured. In rage and despair he raised his axe and with another cry of war he swung. Sweden easily dodged the slow swing and did what came instinctively, he struck out at Denmark's open chest and plunged his sword deeply into the Dane's chest.

They both seemed to freeze.

Denmark dropped his axe and fell into the Swede's arms. "Thanks bro," he said softly into Berwald's ear.

Sweden sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother, pain evident in his eyes, "I will not take your land," he said.

Denmark smiled, "Sorry."

"S alright," Sweden said softly, "I und'stn'd." Sweden moved to bring Denmark back to camp with him but Matthias shook his head.

"I'm dead, leave me here," Berwald paused but nodded and carried the dying nation to a tree. There, he leaned him against it. Sweden sighed again and cupped the older nation's cheek, "Not your fault," the dying man said.

Sweden sighed painfully and knew that he could do nothing more. He also knew that Denmark would not want him to linger, to watch him die, so he left, and did not turn back.

Norway took hold of the ball and slammed it on the ground. He watched it shatter without emotion and simply stood frozen. He had to get out of here, he had to get to Denmark.

He glanced at the entrance and realized that there was no one guarding him. He did not question it, he only ran as fast as he could and more still. He ran to the battle field and saw Sweden walking towards him.

He stopped in front of him, "'M s'rry," he said simply and pointed off towards the trees.

Norway shook his head, he knew it was not Sweden's fault. He said nothing, but took off towards the trees. He stopped cold when he saw the bleeding body of his secret crush.

He did not run but walked with slow steps, for his entire body had gone totally numb. He felt the fear and guilt nearly consuming him, crushing him entirely. Pain coursed through him and he felt almost as if he would be sick. To his utter dismay he saw Denmark cough painfully, blood spattering across his chest.

He simply could not hold it in any longer. With a sob he rushed to Matthias and knelt by his side. He took hold of him and cradled his broken, bleeding body.

Matthias gazed at him, there was no longer pain in his eyes, only understanding, and regret. "Lukas, I love you," he said painfully.

Norway could not keep the tears from flowing, "I-I,"

Denmark laughed wetly, "It...it's alright...if you-you don't love me...back," he struggled to speak, to breath.

Norway shook his head fiercely, "Dammit, I do love you!" He cried, "I do, but I...I just...couldn't say it...couldn't admit it," he sobbed.

Denmark stared at him in amazement, "I've never seen you...cry before," he said and brushed his hand against the tears, whipping them away, though they were quickly replaced by new ones.

Norway took his hand, "I'm...I'm sorry I never told you how I felt. I'm sorry I was always so mean to you. I'm sorry I said those things before. This is all my fault," he said crying harder. He didn't think he could cry this much or this hard ever.

"Hey...don't cry, I forgive you...but 'ss not yer fault," his voice was slurring and everything was growing dimmer.

"It is my fault, it's always been my fault," Lukas insisted.

Denmark gently shook his head, "No...n'ver yer f'lt," his eyes drifted shut and his breath stopped.

Norway gasped and shook him, crying out his name desperately, begging for him to come back. But he did not.

Denmark was dead.

Norway screamed.

/?/

"Fin?"

The small Finnish man looked up from his papers to see Berwald standing in his doorway. Tino placed the paper down and gave his full attention to his lover. He could not see Sweden's eyes, covered as they were by his hair and glasses. The large Swede walked slowly over to him, behind the desk and collapsed at his feet with a deep sob.

Tino gave a surprised cry and pulled Berwald to him, "What happened?" He asked fearing the answer.

Sweden sobbed, "I k'lled him," he said, his voice muffled in Finland's shirt.

Tino stiffened and froze, he knew what the larger nation meant. He could not help the tears rolling down his face but he kept them from his voice, "It's not your fault, Berwald. It was what he wanted," he said softly, running his hands through the Swede's hair.

Sweden shook his head fiercely, "I could have spared him, I could have..." He sobbed again and clutched Tino tighter.

Finland kissed the top of his head softly, "No, he would have gone and done something worse if you hadn't stopped him. You know how reckless he can be," Finny said soothingly.

Sweden shook his head, "Still... Nor'wy w'll hate me now."

Tino paused at that, perhaps, after Berwald had calmed down he would go and check on the other nation, "No, he wouldn't hate you, I promise." He waited for a response but one never came. He looked down and, to his surprise, he saw that Sweden had fallen asleep. Finny sighed and continued to run his fingers through his lover's hair. He would call Norway later.

/?/

Norway began to wonder if it was all worth it. Without Denmark, everything seemed duller, darker. Norway's world was slowly crumbling to pieces. He felt empty, like he was the dead one. Finland had called him asking him how he was, but Norway had not answered him. He had said nothing for he felt nothing. Suddenly he grew angry, he stood up and grabbed the mug of cold tea and threw it, as hard as he could, against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, just like his own heart. Norway realized with despair that the mug he had thrown had been a gift to him from Denmark. It had been his favorite mug and now he has broken it, just like Denmark.

He felt the sadness and depression wash over him suddenly and he sank to the floor, his hands covering his face, he sobbed.

Suddenly he felt warmth wrap around him and he looked up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. There before him, stood Denmark himself, smiling down at him as if he had not died only three days ago.

He knelt down and placed a gentle, warm hand on the crying nation's head. "I'm sorry I left you," he said softly. He knelt down and Norway threw himself into Matthias' arms.

"It was all my fault," Lukas cried.

Denmark shook his head, "It was never your fault," the older nation gently held Norway's chin and coerced him to look up, "Don't blame yourself for my mistakes, please," his eyes were pleading.

Norway nodded, he could not disobey Denmark now, "But what will I do now?"

Denmark kissed his forehead and stood, "You will be alright, Lukas, you are a strong nation. I promise you'll be alright, besides you have your brother and the other nations too," he began to fade and Norway knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, "Oh and don't be mad at Ber, he only did as I asked. Even though he didn't want to. And tell him it wasn't his fault so don't blame himself. I love you," Norway blinked and he was gone.

The quiet left in the room was shattered by a cruel laugh. The Fairy Queen Mab flew down in front of him and laughed in his face, "Look at what you did. Now you have fallen apart, you weak little nation."

Norway smiled at her and she fell back, "You just don't understand," he said softly.

"B-But it was your fault," Mab stuttered not understanding why he had changed so suddenly.

"Love, Mab, love, it's cliché yeah, but it's true. If he forgives me then so will I, I'll continue on, for him and for myself," Norway said, his voice filled with determination.

Mab made a disgusted noise, "Love is weakness, pathetic nation," she spat.

Norway shook his head, "Poor Mab you'll never understand. Love is my strength, it is all I need," he said.

Mab shook her head and flew away with a huff, she would never understand those humans and their stupid emotions. She could never understand love.

**The end**


End file.
